Level 389/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 200,000 | moves = 30 }} Even with the same amount of candy colours and three star target score as Reality version, the low amount of moves available, two big holes in the upper part of the board, a very unstable moon scale makes it highly risky to perform combinations which can greatly limit the amount of colour bomb + candy bomb combinations that are required to score a huge amount of points, moon strucks which come late as it requires 12 moves to fill up the moon meter, and the moon struck duration being too short at only two moves total makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *Fourteen out of twenty colour bombs have been given to you, but they are covered in marmalade. Also you have to keep an eye on the chocolate spawners as the chocolate can consume any uncovered colour bomb and further restrict possible moves. *Unlike its counterpart in Reality, there are two 2x2 holes in the upper part of the board. *The mystery candies can help or hinder your progress by containing either useful special candies or harmful blockers. The latter are especially dangerous, as they could disable the candy flow in the narrow passages on the left and right side of the board. *The moon scale is very unstable and each of the two periods of moon struck only lasts for one turn. Hence, it's risky to perform combinations out of Moon Struck, as they could make Odus fall. *You have to destroy the initial candy bombs within 15 moves, also more of them are coming soon. *The order is worth 20,000 points 20 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 180,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left *'1st End:' moves left *'2nd Start:' moves left *'2nd End:' moves left Strategy *Before moon struck, focus on preventing the chocolate from taking over the board. This level becomes much harder if chocolate begins to cover most of the board. *If you use colour bombs before moon struck, use them only on colours which are not on the moon scale. *If you can, try to mix a colour bomb and a wrapped candy right before or during moon struck. This will increase your chances of making more colour bombs and points. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 389 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Fanciful Fort levels Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Very hard levels